The Higher Power
by awrestlinggod
Summary: A story about the Corporate Ministry's leader The Higher Power which lives up to the billing of The Higher Power being someone more evil than the Undertaker, his wife Stephanie McMahon. The new power couple quickly seize control of the WWF but that is only part of the demonic plan The Undertaker has put together.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

This story begins at the end of the storyline where The Undertaker and his Corporate Ministry were going to reveal who their 'higher power' was. In reality it was Vince McMahon (which I considered at the time to be a shame and a waste of the angle as they made like it would be someone more evil than the Undertaker and it ended up being just a way of trolling Steve Austin) but I'm going with something different.

If you are unsure about the format do not worry, it's only like this for the Prologue chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**RAW 06/07/1999**

Raw returned from commercial to the sound of the music for the Corporate Ministry.

JR began the segment, "We are live ladies and gentlemen here in Boston. The Fleet Center is sold out and we are just what we think to be moments away from finding out just who the higher power is.

King chirped, "Of course we are. Here he is, there's the Undertaker. He's the one who's going to tell us who the higher power is.

JR continued, "Here comes... it looks like the whole Corporate Ministry. The Undertaker leading the way, the reigning WWF champion. Somewhat conspicuous by him absence except on the Titantron in the eclectic group is Shane McMahon."

King said, "Well obviously Vince McMahon thinks it's Shane. I told you last week I thought it was Shane."

"Well you might be right. This is the WWF so it could be anyone.

The corporate Ministry climbed into the ring.

After a pause JR said, "What a collection of evil led by that man the Undertaker."

Undertaker was handed a microphone and prepared to speak.

King was bubbling with excitement, "Here we go! This is it!"

Undertaker began, "For months on end I prophesised of a power even greater than the lord of darkness. I assembled an army to prepare for the eventual arrival and the Ministry and the Corporation laid the groundwork, so non believers you must prepare for the day of reckoning because it is at hand!" So now as all of us know it must be come apparent to you that the higher power has arrived. So without further ado I present... The... Higher... Power."

A strange chanting sound filled the arena as the lights went out.

King asked, "Uh oh! Can you see him?"

A figure walked out onto the stage in a hooded cape that made it impossible to see anything about the person wearing it.

Now came JR's turn to question, "Is it Shane McMahon?"

The higher power began to walk down the entrance ramp.

JR said, "All of the Corporate Ministry members excluding the Undertaker are honoring the presence of the higher power by kneeling in the ring."

The higher power reached the bottom of the ramp.

King said, "Wow this is creepy. Somebody more evil than the Undertaker?"

JR joined in, "That's what has been said."

King continued, "Someone with more power than the entire Ministry?"

The higher power reached the ring steps.

JR said, "We first heard the Undertaker mention the higher power about three months ago."

The Undertaker was shown with his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

King seemed awed, "Wow look at that."

The higher power slowly climbed the ring steps.

JR said, "And again, great speculation that this is Shane McMahon."

Ministry members Faarooq and Bradshaw held the ropes open and the higher power entered the ring.

King pleaded, "Come on, who is it?"

The higher power stood side by side with the Undertaker and was handed a microphone.

JR said, "I think the higher power is about to address us all."

The chanting stopped and Shane McMahon's voice echoed through the arena, "You see I told you that Shane McMahon was not the higher power but you didn't want to believe me."

King asked, "What?"

Shane's voice continued, "Well now maybe you do," and he walked out onto the stage dressed in a black business suit and a grey shirt.

JR exclaimed, "There's Shane!"

Shane lectured the crowd, "You see the higher power is omniscient. The higher power is a calculated..."

He was cut of by an chant of "Asshole!" from the crowd.

King said, "I don't know JR I'm back to square one now."

JR agreed, "All bets are off now. I thought it was Shane but it can't be Shane McMahon."

Shane resumed his lecture, "The higher power is cold and calculated and a mastermind at screwing with people's minds. The higher power is also a master planner. The higher power is a master of human psychology." Shane entered the ring and continued, "The higher power knows what makes all of us tick, every one of us. The higher power knows our fears, our strengths and our weaknesses and exploits those fears, strengths and weaknesses for the betterment of the Corporate Ministry and for personal amusement. So who is the higher power? Let's reveal the higher power to the world! Wait one second, I need one witness. Vince I know you're back there and I know you can here me. Vince I want you to come down here and I will bestow the honor upon you, I will give you the honor to reveal the higher power to the world because Vince I can't wait to see your face. How about it Vince, what do you say? What do you say Vince?"

Vince appeared on the Titantron, "Shane I say I'm close enough right where I stand right here and now. I say the games are over Shane. I say the higher power should revealed to the world now!" Vince disappeared from the screen.

King pleaded, "My gosh JR who is it? Here we go!"

The higher lifted a hand to the hood which still hid any chance to see who was under it.

JR asked nervously, "Who could it be?"

The higher power removed the hood and the crowd was stunned as Stephanie McMahon yelled venomously, "It's me Vince! It was me all along Vince!" She wore dark eye shadow and very dark red lipstick and she fitted in well next to the demonic looking Undertaker.

JR yelled in shock, "What the hell is this?"

Stephanie continued yelling, "None of you idiots saw it coming, especially you dad! I was right there next to you the whole time and you still didn't see it."

King said with delight, "Stephanie McMahon is the higher power! You're an idiot JR, you didn't see it coming!"

JR wanted to know, "But why, how? What is this about? What the hell is happening?"

Stephanie continued, "You think I'm here to follow you around and fetch your coffee Vince? You think I'm here to work for you? I'm here to take this place from you! The WWF is mine now! All of this belongs to me!"

The crowd booed as the Corporate Ministry members applauded all apart from the Undertaker who stood motionless next to Stephanie.

JR yelled, "She's crazy King, she thinks she can just take control of the company from her dad? It doesn't work like that!"

King still sounded delighted, "Stephanie has Shane in the ring with her. That's fifty per cent of the ownership of the WWF right there. Stephanie can do whatever she wants if she has Shane in her pocket. Undertaker is the WWF champion and The Acolytes are the WWF tag team champions. I'd say that Stephanie has all of the power she needs."

Stephanie smiled evily, "I couldn't have done it without certain people. Firstly the members of my Corporate Ministry..." All of the members of the team crouched onto one knee in respect or maybe it was fear or awe as Stephanie addressed them, "We've waited for a long time for this moment and now it is upon us." Stephanie turned to face Shane, "Secondly my brother..." The crowd booed at Shane as Stephanie continued, "With your twenty five per cent ownership placed under my control there's nothing Vince can do to take this place back from me, I couldn't do this without you." The crowd booed again as Shane smiled and nodded at his sister.

JR asked, "Twenty five per cent ownership? What is she talking about King? I thought Vince and Shane owned fifty per cent each?"

King said, "Well obviously not JR, it sounds to me like Stephanie must own twenty five per cent of her own."

JR said, "My god what's wrong with that young lady?"

Stephanie turned to face Undertaker and said sweetly, "And finally and most importantly... my husband." She reached up and Undertaker lifted her chin with a finger and the two exchanged a passionate kiss. Again the crowd were stunned as the Ministry members applauded again.

JR yelled in horror, "What? What?"

King yelled just as loudly, "Yes! Stephanie and the Undertaker are together!"

JR said, "This is sick. Stephanie is married to the Undertaker? This will destroy Vince McMahon."

King said delightedly, "What a couple JR!"

After the kiss was over Stephanie continued mockingly, "You think that you stopped our wedding dad? We were already married by the time we put on that little performance for you. We got married the night I faked my abduction at Backlash. I staged it all to get you to this point, the point where you're at your weakest, the point where I can destroy you."

JR said with obvious disgust, "This is vile King. What kind of person would go to these kind of lengths to hurt there own father?"

King said, "You've already been told JR. Someone more evil than the Undertaker."

Stephanie was about to continue but there was a slight cheer from the crowd as Vince McMahon appeared on the stage. A look of hatred spread across Stephanie's face.

JR said, "Here comes Vince McMahon. Is he coming out here to reason with his daughter? Look at his face, Vince is in shock."

King said, "I don't think this is a good idea JR!"

Vince walked up the ring steps and Shane graciously held the ropes open for him. The Ministry members gathered closely around their higher power and all returned to one knee apart from Shane and Undertaker. Shane yelled at Vince as he entered the ring, "Kneel in the presence of the higher power! On one knee, now!"

JR said, "This is hard to watch King. These are the man's children."

King countered, "No that's the higher power."

Vince knelt in front of Stephanie as he had been ordered and Shane held his microphone towards Vince as he pleaded, "Stephanie don't do this princess..."

He stopped as Shane moved the microphone away and Stephanie leaned down and looked right into Vince's eyes. She seemed to study him coldly for a long moment and then she kissed him in the centre of his forehead. Her dark red lipstick left a mark on his skin and as if this was some kind of signal the Ministry were on Vince in a second all beating on him at the same time.

JR yelled, "No! Wait a minute! They're tearing Vince apart!"

King said excitedly, "I've heard of a kiss of life JR, that was a kiss of death!"

The ministry members stomped Vince on the floor as Shane directed traffic and Stephanie and Undertaker watched impassively.

Vince lay prone on the floor and the Ministry members made room for Viscera to come off the ropes and hit his big splash on Vince.

JR yelled, "Stephanie call them off damn it! They're going to kill him!"

Vince was manhandled back to his feet and Bradshaw came off the ropes and got his clothesline from hell on Vince. The impact was audible as the crowd watched in muted horror at the destruction.

Again Vince was hauled to his feet and with the slightest movement of her head Stephanie unleashed her husband on Vince. Undertaker picked him up and turned him upside down.

JR yelled, "Oh god he's going to give him... oh what a tombstone."

King said, "Even I agree now JR, that's enough."

Stephanie still stood in the same place with no emotion on her face. Slowly she raised her right hand and with it outstretched she raised her thumb and the two closest fingers with them all touching in some kind of signal. The Ministry members knelt again and returned the gesture, this time including Undertaker.

King said, "This is creepy JR, what's she doing now?"

The familiar gong that usually signalled the arrival of Undertaker echoed through the arena as the lights went out. A few seconds later the lights came on again and the higher power had vanished.

JR said, "I've never seen anything like this King! She just vanished from in front of us! Even the Undertaker can't do that. Stephanie really does have more power than the whole Ministry."

King said, "I don't think you should use the name Stephanie. She's the higher power."

The ministry members rose from their knees and exited the ring in an orderly fashion, leaving Vince a broken mess on the canvas.

JR said, "Vince has been physically destroyed and psychologically the damage may be even greater. Vince's baby girl is the higher power and she's married to the Undertaker."

King said joyfully, "Not only that JR, she controls the WWF!"

JR closed the segment with, "How can Vince ever recover from this?"


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

**LATER THAT NIGHT  
><strong>

As Raw returned from commercial an explosion of glass filled the arena and the crowd erupted. Stone Cold Steve Austin stormed down the ramp.

JR yelled, "Here comes the rattlesnake! He had the WWF title won last week on Raw against the Undertaker but the Ministry interfered! Then the higher power can down to the ring and revealed herself to Austin."

"I'm not convinced that Austin had the Undertaker beaten JR but looking at the way he's walking I think he may agree with you JR."

JR filled in for viewers who were late tuning in, "Again ladies and gentlemen we found out earlier tonight that The Higher Power is none other than Stephanie McMahon and not only that she's married to the Undertaker. The Ministry attacked Vince McMahon and he's been taken away in an ambulance. I still can't believe it King."

"Well you should believe it because it's true. The Higher Power and her Ministry control the WWF."

Austin was in the ring by this point and he started right into business, storming around the ring as he ranted as was his usual style, "Last week I had the Undertaker's ass beat right here in the middle of the ring for the WWF title. I hit him with a stunner and put his lights out but before I could pin the son of a bitch for the three count those sorry bastards from the Ministry ran down here and cost me the damn match."

"You were right JR! Austin believes he had the title won last week."

JR clarified, "That's because he did have it won King."

Austin's rant had been interrupted by a chant of "Austin!" Eventually he continued, "Then they got me tied up in the ropes and none other than The Higher Power herself decided to reveal herself to me." The crowd booed. Austin continued, "Well Stephanie McMahon you think you impress someone by coming out here flapping your gums and having a bunch of assholes beat the hell out of your old man? I used to beat the hell out of the guy every week by myself so you certainly ain't impressing Stone Cold Steve Austin none!"

King warned, "I'd be careful talking to The Higher Power like that. She might come out here and impress you right now."

"Well I don't see anyone stopping her!"

The crowd cheered and Austin continued, "Stone Cold Steve Austin wants what's his and that's a rematch for the WWF title so I want to see the Undertaker down here or the so called Higher Power I don't really give a damn who it is. Someone get down here and give me my damn rematch!"

He didn't have wait long for the Corporate Ministry's music to start.

King sounded pleased, "Be careful what you wish for Stone Cold. Here comes the whole Ministry led by the Undertaker."

But where is The Higher Power King?" Then he added with disgust, "Undertaker is coming out here without his 'wife'.

King warned, "I'd watch your tone JR. I'm sure The Higher Power knows what you're saying."

"I could care less quite frankly. Stephanie McMahon makes me sick after what she's done to her dad here tonight."

The Ministry filed into the ring in front of Austin who unsurprisingly showed no intimidation. The Ministry members apart from Shane and Undertaker took their already familiar positions on one knee. They raised their right hands and made the same sign that they had returned to their higher power earlier in the night.

King yelped, "Here we go JR, what's going to happen now?"

A gong echoed through the arena and the lights went out as the crowd instinctively cheered. After a few seconds the lights came on and Stephanie was standing in between Shane and Undertaker as the rest of the Ministry remained on one knee. She was no longer wearing the hooded cape from earlier in the night, instead she wore a long black dress. Again she fitted in perfectly next to the demonic Undertaker. She stood directly in front of Austin and stared at him coldly, in turn showing no intimidation only contempt.

"There's The Higher Power King, how does she do that?"

King said, "The power couple are both in the ring. She's beautiful JR."

JR was disgusted by that, "She's a hideous human being."

Paul Bearer had risen to his feet and he held a microphone for Undertaker to speak to Austin, "You wish to address The Queen of Darkness? You wish to address The Higher Power?"

Austin clarified, "I wish to address all of your sorry asses. I want my title match and I want it tonight!"

King chirped, "I'd be very careful if I was you Stone Cold." It sounded as thought he actually wished for the opposite.

"Austin isn't afraid of the Undertaker King and he's certainly not afraid of Stephanie McMahon."

Paul Bearer held the microphone towards Stephanie now and she said coldly, "You do not make demands of The Higher Power. The Higher Power makes demands of you and everyone else in the WWF. However my husband will be happy to make an example of you, he will do so in less than four weeks at King of the Ring when he faces you one on one for the WWF title..."

The crowd roared at this news but Stephanie seemed not to notice and she continued as her eyes burned into Austin's, "in a hell in a cell match." The crowd roared again.

JR yelled, "Oh my god King, hell in a cell for the title at King of the Ring! Austin and the Undertaker in less than four weeks!"

King warned, "Hell in a cell is Undertaker's environment. Austin's career could be ended inside that cell."

JR reacted angrily, "We'll see about that King. One on one with the Undertaker I like Austin's chances. None of the Ministry will be able to get in there as backup."

Austin pointed at Undertaker, "I'm not waiting four weeks to get my hands on that son of a bitch. I want his ass tonight!"

Somehow Stephanie's voice managed to get colder, "I already told you that you do not make demands of The Higher Power. The Higher Power makes demands of you and you certainly do not refer to my husband in that manner. Get out of my ring! Now!"

JR warned, "Watch yourself young lady. That's the rattlesnake you're talking to."

Austin made no effort to leave the ring, instead he looked to one side at the crowd as if to ask them if they had heard the same thing that he had. They cheered and Austin turned back to Stephanie and stuck up his middle finger at her and the crowd roared at the blatant disrespect. The Ministry reacted instantly to this insult of their leader and they all came at Austin at once. He managed to get some right hands in but it did not get him far as he was quickly beaten down. Two Ministry members held each of Austin's arms as he was forced onto his knees in front of Stephanie.

The crowd booed angrily as Stephanie leaned down to stare coldly into his eyes.

"We saw this earlier JR, what's she doing?"

After a moment Stephanie kissed Austin on the forehead and her lipstick left a mark on his forehead. King said excitedly, "There it is JR, the kiss of death!" Immediately the Ministry set on Austin as they had earlier with Vince.

As before they spent some time stomping on Austin on the canvas with Shane directing traffic until Viscera was able to hit his big splash.

JR yelled, "Not this again! We've already had one man taken to hospital here tonight. Stephanie call them off! You've made your damn point!"

"I think people are going to learn quickly that if The Higher Power tells you to do something it's a good idea to do it. This her company now JR."

JR raged, "Not if Vince McMahon has anything to do with it."

King laughed at that, "What from a hospital bed?"

As this argument was going on Triple H had hit a pedigree on Austin and the Acolytes had thrown both halves of the ring steps into the ring.

Bossman and Mideon manhandled Austin's leg onto the bottom half of the ring steps and Undertaker picked up the other half.

JR screamed, "They're going to break his damn leg! Stop this!"

Just before the Undertaker was about to hit Austin's leg with the steps Stephanie held out a hand and everyone stopped moving apart from Austin who tried in vain to struggle free. Paul Bearer held the microphone for Stephanie again, "Not tonight. The time will come when I will have you put an end to Steve Austin but we're going to make him suffer first. Tonight I am going to select someone else to make an example of." She spoke offhandedly to her husband, "Tombstone him."

The crowd booed as Austin was hauled to his feet and Undertaker picked him up and turned him upside down.

JR yelled, "Don't do it... damn it the tombstone. Austin already has an injured neck!"

Stephanie said coldly, "Get him again." The limp Austin was manhandled off the canvas and handed to Undertaker.

JR continued yelling, "Stop this! Not again... Oh god he did it again. Two tombstone piledrivers!"

Stephanie eyes gleamed as she yelled, "Again!"

JR pleaded, "Not a third time, you'll end his career! No... Jesus, Austin has taken three tombstone piledrivers! Damn you Stephanie... you bitch! Damn you!"

As if she had somehow heard him Stephanie's head snapped around and she looked directly at JR. The other Ministry members followed her example and turned slowly to look at JR too.

King said, "Uh oh you've done it now JR! I told you The Higher Power would know what you were saying! You didn't pay attention to Shane earlier did you? The Higher Power knows everything about everyone."

Stephanie slowly raised a finger and pointed at JR. The Ministry reacted instantly and piled out of the ring.

"Wait a minute!" JR panicked at the realisation of what was coming to him. He was quickly pulled across the commentary table and bundled into the ring where only Stephanie, Shane and Undertaker remained. As JR stood up Undertaker caught him with a right hand and knocked him down.

"Undertaker just knocked down JR. This is going to be bad!"

As the Ministry members filled the ring again Bossman and Mideon grabbed JR and held him in a kneeling position in front of Stephanie as the crowd booed. King yelled, "This again... yes! There's the kiss of death to JR! Undertaker has the steel steps. They've got JR's arm... he's going to break JR's arm!"

As Bossman and Mideon held JR's arm on one half of the steps Undertaker brought the other half crashing down onto it with a loud crash and JR started screaming in agony. King yelled, "My god they broke JR's arm!"

Stephanie looked down expressionlessly at JR as he lay next to the remains of Austin, still screaming in pain. Undertaker walked over to his wife and raised her chin with a finger as he had done before and they shared a long passionate kiss.

King closed the show with, "My god what a night! Stephanie McMahon is The Higher Power, she's taken control of the WWF! Vince McMahon is in hospital with Stone Cold and JR about to join him! And we've got a hell in a cell match for the title in less than four weeks! What on Earth is going to happen next week on Raw?"


	3. Prologue Chapter 3

**RAW 06/14/99**

Raw opened with Michael Cole on commentary due to JR's injury. He recapped the events of the previous week as the New Age Outlaws made their way to the ring for a tag team match. They got in the ring and Road Dogg was halfway through his intro with the crowd joining in loudly as usual when the Corporate Ministry's music interrupted. The crowd booed loudly as Road Dogg and Billy Gunn froze and looked up the entrance ramp.

Cole demanded, "What is this now? Here comes the Ministry led by the Undertaker and his wife Stephanie McMahon."

"Do you want to go the same way as JR Michael? Refer to her as The Higher Power!"

Cole tried again, "The Higher Power is leading her Ministry to the ring. I'm surprised she didn't decide to appear from nowhere again."

"She could appear if she wanted to, just as easily as she could make you disappear. You would do well to remember that."

The Acolytes held the ropes open for Stephanie to enter the ring followed by Undertaker and Shane. The rest of the Ministry climbed into the ring behind them. The Outlaws backed up against the ropes but no one made a move to attack them. They would not dare to do so without instruction from their Higher Power. They all took their stance on one knee apart from Shane and Undertaker as they waited for their Higher Power to speak.

"Would you like to be in the Outlaws place right now Michael?"

Cole assured him, "I'm fine right here King. In fact I'd like to be further away than this."

Paul Bearer held a microphone and Stephanie spoke to the Outlaws in her now familiar cold voice, "Leave."

Taking the opportunity that had generously been offered to them the Outlaws dropped under the bottom rope and made a swift exit as the crowd booed again. Cole complained, "There goes our tag team match."

"A tag team match can wait. The Higher Power has something to say."

The Higher Power did not get her chance to say something as Vince McMahon walked out onto the stage without any entrance music but with a microphone in hand. The crowd cheered and Stephanie turned around to face the stage and was shown with a look of hatred on her face when she saw her father.

"King, here's Vince McMahon. I didn't think he would be able to show up here tonight."

"He might wish that he hadn't, he just interrupted The Higher Power when she was about to speak."

Vince spoke from the stage, "Stephanie, Shane I don't know what that son of a bitch has done to both of you but after last week if it's a war you want it's a war you're going to get." The crowd cheered as Vince continued, "Stephanie you come out here and talk about how you control the WWF because you have your twenty five per cent and Shane's twenty five per cent ownership under your control. I remember you being better at math than that because that only equals fifty per cent."

King demanded nervously, "Where's he going with this?"

"I still have twenty five per cent and your mom has her twenty five per cent. Linda come out here."

Cole said, "This is getting interesting King, there's Linda McMahon."

Linda stood next to Vince as he continued, "Stephanie as you apparently control fifty per cent of the WWF your mom and I have now agreed that I control her twenty five per cent, leaving you and I with fifty per cent each. You don't control the WWF any more than I do."

Cole reported, "Stalemate King."

"The Higher Power is not going to be happy about this. I would have thought Vince would have learned from last week."

The expression remained unchanged on Stephanie's face as she stared at Vince, the news apparently having no effect on her. Vince continued, "With that in mind there is nothing you can do to change the matches that I've booked for tonight. Firstly you Undertaker you son of a bitch. You claim you'll make an example of Stone Cold Steve Austin at King of the Ring when you face him for the WWF title... you've got to get there first." The crowd cheered at the implication.

King's nerves were obvious again, "I don't like the sound of this Michael."

Vince continued, "Undertaker you will defend the WWF title in that very ring, right here tonight... against The Rock!" The crowd went wild.

Cole yelled, "Undertaker and The Rock for the title tonight! I can't wait for that!"

Stephanie stood motionless and her expression still remained unchanged as beside her Undertaker's face turned angry and Shane ranted at her about how this was unfair.

Vince said, "Shane you seem to have a lot to say for yourself. Try complaining about your match tonight against X-Pac." The crowd cheered again.

Cole was delighted, "X-Pac has wanted Shane McMahon for weeks, Shane cost him the European title!"

Vince continued, "And finally we come to The Higher Power herself. You want to be some kind of leader to that bunch of freaks Stephanie? Let's see you lead... Pick someone to step into a steel cage... against the Big Show."

Stephanie's face somehow managed to convey even more hatred as Paul Bearer held a microphone for her, "You want to see The Higher Power lead? You will. You all will. You want to see someone step into a cage with the Big Show? The Higher Power will do so herself." Undertaker smiled as the crowd cheered and laughed.

Cole joined in the laughter, "Stephanie has officially lost it King. She wants to face the Big Show inside a steel cage? She's insane. Someone get a straightjacket out here."

King admitted, "Higher Power or not I must admit I don't understand this at all."

Vince also laughed, "Very well, if that's what you want. Right here tonight, inside a steel cage, Stephanie McMahon will take on the Big Show!" The crowd cheered again.

Undertaker snatched the microphone and yelled angrily, "You will refer to my wife as The Queen of Darkness or The Higher Power!" The crowd booed loudly at this outburst. Undertaker handed the microphone back to Paul Bearer who held it for Stephanie, "The Queen of Darkness does not like to be interrupted and no one dictates to The Higher Power." The crowd booed loudly again.

Cole said, "This is surreal King, who does she think she is? What planet is she on?"

Stephanie continued, "You will suffer for this indiscretion Vince and you will suffer tonight. By the end of the night you will hand over your fifty per cent of the WWF to me, that I guarantee. You will see what happens when you attract the attention of The Higher Power."

"What is that supposed to mean King?"

"I don't know Michael but it was a guarantee so you can take it to the bank. If The Higher Power guarantees something then it's going to happen as far as I'm concerned."

Vince was about to reply to Stephanie but she closed her eyes and collapsed to her knees and her expression looked as if she was almost in pain as she was summoning all of the power available to her. She raised her right hand in the familiar gesture and the lights went out and they stayed off this time. The crowd cheered in the darkness.

"What's she doing now King?"

"I don't know Michael, this is creepy."

After more than twenty seconds the lights came back on and the only person remaining was Vince, the ring was empty and Linda was no longer by his side on the stage. Vince noticed immediately and panicked, "Linda? Linda?" He ran back through the curtain.

Cole also panicked, "Oh my god where is Linda McMahon? The Higher Power made everyone disappear apart from Vince McMahon."

"I did say it was a bad idea for Vince to come out here and a worse one to bring Linda with him. You don't cross The Higher Power Michael."

A few moments later an image of Vince appeared on the screen, searching the backstage area and asking people if they had seen any sign of Linda or the Ministry but no one had and there was no sign of Linda McMahon anywhere during the search which was shown for almost two minutes.

Cole sounded horrified, "This is too much King. Linda is Stephanie and Shane's mother for god's sake. What has Stephanie done with her mother? Where is she?"

King assured him, "I'm sue The Higher Power will reveal all... when she's ready."

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT<strong>

A steel cage surrounded the ring and the Big Show waited inside for his opponent as Raw returned from commercial.

Cole began, "This is another strange night King. We've not seen The Higher Power or any of the Ministry apart from Shane McMahon since the start of the show. Shane came out and got his ass kicked by X-Pac one on one and earlier tonight and no one from the Ministry came to help him. Most importantly we need to know the whereabouts of Linda McMahon. Vince McMahon is losing his mind back there."

King dismissed his concerns, "Forget Linda McMahon, where is The Higher Power? She said that she was going to face the Big Show but she's..." He was cut off by the Corporate Ministry's music and the crowd booed. Stephanie walked slowly down the ramp dressed in similar ring attire to that which Undertaker always wore, however it had been slightly redesigned to fit a woman.

King gushed proudly, "Here she comes Michael. Look at The Higher Power, so beautiful, so powerful, she's not afraid of the Big Show, she's even coming out here alone."

"Have you been brainwashed too King? She's not beautiful, she's evil and Higher Power or not Stephanie is not going to get into that cage with the Big Show."

King chirped, "I don't know how good your eyesight is Michael but she's doing it right now."

Stephanie was indeed doing it. She slowly climbed the ring steps and entered the cage and stood in the corner closest to the door. Big Show waited in the opposite corner as the referee closed the cage door and the crowd cheered as the referee signalled to the timekeeper and the bell rang.

Cole said in disbelief, "Here we go King!"

Stephanie and Big Show walked towards each other but as they got close to each other they made eye contact and Big Show stopped walking. Stephanie stood in front of him and stared up into his eyes. The crowd groaned as after a few seconds he dropped to one knee and looked up at Stephanie.

Cole asked incredulously, "What is this now? What is Big Show doing?"

Stephanie leaned down towards Big Show and stared into his eyes.

King said excitedly, "We saw this last week! Here comes the kiss of death! But there's no one out here to respond to it."

However this Stephanie stared into Big Show's eyes for longer than usual and seemed to study him intently as her head cocked slightly to one side as if she found what she saw interesting. She didn't deliver her kiss of death, instead she spoke to Big Show and he nodded his head as she continued to stare into his eyes. What was being said was inaudible.

Cole's voice was a whisper, "What is happening?"

Stephanie spoke to Big Show again and he nodded his head again. Then he rose to his feet and led Stephanie to the door of the cage and he opened it for her. He stood aside and Stephanie went through the door and walked down the ring steps onto the floor as Big Show followed. The referee called for the bell to end the match and the crowd booed.

King yelled delightedly, "The Higher Power won a cage match against the Big Show!"

The ring announcer announced, "Here is your winner... The Higher Power, Stephanie McMahon!"

King yelled, "Yes! I knew she could do it Michael! I knew it!"

Cole scoffed, "Please King, she didn't come out here to wrestle Big Show, she came out here and recruited him. Look at how she's leading him up the ramp, The Big Show just joined the Ministry."

"The Big Show in the Ministry? This is huge."

As Stephanie led Big Show up the ramp Vince McMahon walked out onto the stage with a microphone. He demanded angrily, "Stephanie enough is enough, stop this nonsense right now. Where is your mother? Where is Linda?"

Stephanie stopped walking a few feet away from Vince and Big Show walked up to him and unsurprisingly met no resistance as he snatched his microphone and then walked over to Stephanie and held it for her to speak as she studied Vince with contempt, "You will be presented with an opportunity later tonight to ensure the safety of your wife. This opportunity will come only once, you would be wise to take advantage of it."

Vince could be heard raging even though he no longer had the microphone, "My wife? That's your mother you're talking about!"

Stephanie ordered Big Show, "Remove him from my presence."

Big Show began to walk towards Vince but he hurried through the curtain before Big Show could get his hands on him. Stephanie followed slowly as Cole demanded, "What's she talking about King? An opportunity will be presented to Vince McMahon?"

King closed the segment with, "Whatever it is I think Vince is going to have to take it if he wants to see Linda again."


	4. Prologue Chapter 4

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Vince McMahon was shown in his office in a state of panic talking with Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco about Linda's whereabouts. Suddenly the lights went out and there were panicked shouts, sounds of fighting and cries of pain in the darkness.**  
><strong>

The lights came on again and Pat was now lying face down on the floor in the middle of the office apparently unconscious. A large brown envelope had been placed on his back. As Brisco began to talk to the injured man in concern, failing to get a response, Vince was only focussed on the envelope. He picked it up and pulled out the sheets of paper it contained.

"What is it Mr. McMahon?" Brisco asked from his kneeling position on the floor.

Vince had closed his eyes in anger before he growled as he read from one of the papers, "Signing these papers grants full control of WWF to the Queen of Darkness from next Monday. Do so now and bring the papers to the ring later tonight when ordered and your wife will not be harmed. Fail to do so and there will be a severe penalty."

"What are you going to do?"

Vince raged, "What the hell can I do, huh? They've got Linda. I'm going to have to do as they say." He then muttered to himself, "She knew I was going to do this and she was prepared for it. How?"

* * *

><p>Cole was hyping the main event which was up next, the title match between The Undertaker and The Rock when The Undertaker, Paul Bearer, Shane McMahon, The Big Show and The Acolytes were shown on the Titantron walking along a hallway. Cole reacted quickly, "King look, there's the Ministry. Some of them anyway. I don't see Stephanie and I don't see Linda but... are they all coming out here with The Undertaker?"<p>

"You bet they are Cole. And Vince McMahon better not be far behind them with those signed papers if he knows what's good for his wife."

"The Undertaker defends the WWF title next, but what about Vince McMahon?" Cole asked before the show went to commercial.

* * *

><p>The Ministry were on their way to the ring when the show came back from commercial. The crowd booed loudly as they filed into the ring and Paul Bearer held a microphone for Undertaker to speak as their music stopped.<p>

"Here we go King, lets see if Vince is really going to hand over the company he built to this miserable son of a..."

"Watch your language Michael! And he won't be handing it over to The Undertaker, he'll be handing it over to The Higher Power."

"So where is this so called Higher Power?" Cole asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you shut up and listen and you might find out."

The Undertaker waited for the crowd to grow quiet before he spoke in his distinctive drone and he was wasting no time, "McMahon you were issued with a simple instruction. Bring the signed documents to me now and your wife will be returned to you. Fail to do so and both you and your wife will be used as an example of what happens to those who defy the Ministry of Darkness and The Higher Power. The choice is yours McMahon."

"Doesn't sound like much of a choice to me," King chirped.

A few moments later Vince McMahon walked out onto the stage to a small but noticeable cheer with the documents in his left hand and a microphone in his right.

"Here comes Vince McMahon. Like the man or not you have to feel for him right now King. The man's children are, well, who knows what's wrong with them and now his wife has been taken by the Ministry."

King disagreed, "Feel for him? He shouldn't have tried to get one up on The Higher Power. If he had just left her to control the WWF he wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Vince spoke from the top of the entrance ramp, "Where is my wife Undertaker? I want Linda out here before anything happens with these documents."

"You're in no position to dictate to me McMahon. Bring those documents down here now," Undertaker ordered. Seeing no alternative Vince headed cautiously down the ramp. "Hurry up McMahon. Get in here, you will not be harmed."

"He's going to do it. He has no other choice. This is disgusting," Cole moaned.

Even more cautiously Vince walked up the ring steps and climbed through the ropes. He attempted to speak to Shane who looked impassively at him as Undertaker ordered, "Don't speak to him. Give the documents to Paul." Vince hesitantly did as ordered and Paul Bearer checked them over and then appeared to confirm to Undertaker that all was in order.

"He's done it!" King screeched excitedly, "The Higher Power now really does control the WWF. There's no disputing it now."

Vince raged, "You've got your papers you son of a bitch, now where is Linda? If you've so much as..."

Undertaker growled, "Silence. Your wife will be returned as agreed and she is unharmed." An evil grin appeared on his face, "She has spent the night enjoying the company of my wife and the other members of our Ministry. Kneel!" Vince obeyed the shouted order and Big Show and The Acolytes also went down to a knee.

"They're summoning the higher power Michael. Don't do anything to attract attention to yourself, JR made that mistake."

Apparently Cole thought better of saying anything at all with the arrival of The Higher Power now at hand. The lights in the arena duly went out and the crowd booed. A gong echoed through the arena and the lights came back on to reveal Stephanie standing in front of the kneeling Vince but still there was still no sign of Linda.

Cole was angry, "Come on now, The Ministry agreed to return Linda. Don't tell me they're not going to do it?"

Paul Bearer held a microphone for Stephanie who was ignoring Vince's questions about where Linda was as she looked the kneeling man coldly in the eyes, "I need one more thing from you before I can return your wife. You made a WWF title match between my husband and The Rock. As I do not control the WWF until next week you need to cancel that match. Now."

The microphone was now held for Vince who did not hesitate, "Okay, the match is cancelled. Stephanie get your mom out here now!"

Stephanie's face seemed to darken as if the mention of her name offended her and she turned to look at her husband for some kind of assistace. Undertaker snatched the microphone from Paul Bearer and seemed to be trying to comfort her, "Do not allow this man's stupidity to offend you my Queen. I will deal with this personally but first we have made an agreement with him. Return his wife to him."

"There's something seriously strange about this so called marriage between Stephanie and The Undertaker King. I don't know what it is but..."

King hit back, "I'm starting to believe you actually want an ass kicking. You're certainly going the right way about it. Refer to her as The Higher Power!"

As King made that comment Stephanie had closed her eyes. She then raised her right hand and again the lights in the arena went out. After a few seconds they came back on to reveal Linda sandwiched in between the Acolytes who were each holding one of her arms. She had black make up and eye shadow on her face and she looked hideous as well as terrified.

Cole cried out, "Oh god, look at Linda. She looks scared to death."

Undertaker spoke again, "There's your wife McMahon, unharmed as agreed. However as you repeatedly choose to ignore my instructions on how to address my wife she will now have to watch this." He moved so quickly that Vince was unable to react before Undertaker had a hand around his throat and Vince was quickly lifted into the air and viciously chokeslammed to the mat to yet more boos.

"People better start learning fast Cole. I keep saying it and more importantly The Undertaker keeps saying it. You need to address The Queen of Darkness correctly."

The crowd were still booing furiously as Vince was hauled to his knees by Big Show and dragged in front of Stephanie who bent down and stared into his eyes before kissing him on the forehead and leaving the now trademark red mark.

Cole raged, "Don't do it! Not this again! Let the man go!"

This time it was Undertaker who reacted to the kiss of death. Seemingly The Ministry knew what their Higher Power's intended method of destruction was even without a word being spoken. Vince was quickly hoisted into the air again by Undertaker but this time he was turned upside down. Cole was yelling in protest against Vince getting another tombstone and Linda could be heard screaming desperately for mercy too but then there was an explosion of glass throughout the arena and the crowd exploded almost as loudly.

"Wait! It's Stone Cold!" Cole was screaming, "Stone Cold is here! The Ministry thought they put him out of action last week but here he comes and he's got a steel chair!"

As Austin ran to the ring with the chair in hand Undertaker abandoned his planned tombstone and cast Vince aside who immediately crawled over to his wife. Undertaker then ordered The Acolytes and Big Show out of the ring to head of Austin on the entrance ramp. This plan quickly failed as they stupidly ran at Austin one by one and both Acolytes were quickly dispatched with a chair shot to the head of each which were accompanied by roars from the crowd. Next Big Show came at Austin, it took two chair shots to the head and one to the back to finally leave the giant lying on the ramp.

"Now what are you going to do Undertaker? Fight the man one on one!" Cole was still screaming.

"Get him Undertaker. Finish the job this time," King countered.

Austin slid into the ring and connected with another chair shot, this time to the head of Shane McMahon as he also ran at Austin. It seemed as though this was some kind of self sacrifice by Shane as while this happened Undertaker was able to get a right hand in to the side of his head which caused Austin to drop the chair. Austin was only staggered and was quickly fighting back with right hands of his own and had managed to get the upper hand as Vince helped the distraught Linda from the ring. Stephanie had been watching the carnage around her impassively so far but as Austin got the better of Undertaker and backed him into the corner of the ring, still hammering away at him with powerful punches she made a small signal in the direction of the stage with her right hand and moments later the cheers from the crowd turned to boos as the rest of the Ministry ran down the ramp and quickly began pounding away on Austin.

"There's just too many of them," Cole complained, "Austin can't fight off this many of them, no one could."

More entrance music played, "Do you smell what The Rock is cooking?" and the crowd exploded again as King shrieked and then demanded, "Here comes The Rock! What business does he have out here?"

As The Rock ran down the ramp Cole yelled, "The Rock just had a title opportunity taken away from him by Steph... by The Higher Power and he's not going to stand for it." The Rock slid into the ring and began blazing away on all comers with right hands of his own before scoring a rock bottom on the huge Viscera and then another on Undertaker. There were now bodies everywhere in the ring and the only people standing were The Rock and Stephanie who stood a few feet apart with their eyes locked on each other.

"Don't even think about it," King panicked, "She's The Higher Power!"

The Rock began to walk towards Stephanie who backed away but then Big Show appeared back in the ring and took Rock down with a boot to the side of the head. Quickly the members of The Ministry were back up and equally divided between Austin and Rock, beating on both of the mercilessly until the lights in the arena went out yet again.

"Now what King? What is The Higher Power doing now?" The question was forgotten as organ music filled the arena and King suddenly sounded nervous, "Wait a minute..."

There was a huge explosion of fire from the stage and Cole was beginning to lose his voice as he continued screaming, "It's Kane! Kane is here! Is he coming to get him some of The Ministry or to join them?"

As Kane walked menacingly down the ramp Undertaker climbed out of the ring on the commentary table side and held Stephanie's hand as she dropped down beside him. "That's right Undertaker, this is no place for a Queen to be right now," King gushed.

Cole made his disgust obvious, "A Queen, you make me sick King. She can get out of here and watch her precious Ministry get taken apart, if that's what Kane intends."

Kane was climbing over the top rope and the crowd were also wondering whose side he was on until he started laying waste to Ministry members with huge right hands. Both he and Big Show grabbed each other around the throat to attempt a chokeslam but Kane tore Big Show's hand away from his throat and lifted him in the air before drilling him to the mat to another roar from the crowd who were stunned by his feat of strength.

As Kane set about issuing the remaining Ministry members with chokeslams Undertaker and Stephanie were retreating up the ramp and King angrily wanted to know, "What are you doing Kane? Why are you attacking The Ministry?" Husband and wife stood on the stage watching as their followers were taken apart by Kane who then raised his hands in the air and threw them back down again quickly which caused fire to explode out of the ring posts.

The Rock and Stone Cold were now back on their feet in the ring, surrounded by the bodies of The Ministry. Undertaker and Stephanie stood hand in hand on the stage glaring at them as Cole closed the show, "The Higher Power and her husband may control the WWF but for how long? They're certainly not going to have things all their own way that's for damn sure!"


	5. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Time To Begin**

"I am ready ready to do as you command, my Queen."

The man grovelling on the floor may have been professing his loyalty but still he disgusted her. He was the weakest of her subjects and she considered him to be almost surplus to requirements but her husband seemed to value him for some reason so she would allow him to stay in her service for now. "Where is Shane McMahon?" She coldly demanded of the pathetic creature.

"I'm not sure my Queen. He's in the arena but I don't know..."

"Silence," She cut him off abruptly. She did not raise her voice, she never raised her voice. It was not necessary to raise it. When she issued a command her subjects would carry it out without question or hesitation. They knew the consequences they would suffer if they failed to do so. "Find him and bring him to me immediately."

"Yes my Queen." Mideon stood and almost ran for the door, such was his urgency to fulfil the order he had been given. He fumbled trying to open it in the near darkness but then he was gone.

"You're a little harsh on him," Mark chastised his wife gently.

Stephanie turned to look at him and his eyes shone in the dark, instinctively making her want to kiss him. There was no time for that now however, there were important affairs to address, "I'm harsh with all of them. I'm their Higher Power and their Queen, not their mother. I give commands and they obey me."

Mark relented, "You're right of course. Well step one is complete and went perfectly to plan. You now control the WWF."

"Of course it went to plan," Stephanie clearly considered any other outcome to be impossible, "McMahon's weakness was obvious and his plan to bring his wife to the arena stupid to say the least. He's lucky I returned her to him."

A smile of adoration appeared on Mark's face as he studied his beautiful wife. She was everything he had known she could be, given the right guidance. In fact she was much more. Owing someone was not something he was accustomed to but he owed Shane McMahon for bringing her to him all of those weeks ago. "You read him perfectly," He gushed proudly, "You're really mastering your powers now."

"I should think so. I spent so long with you, with Paul, performing those rituals. It served a greater purpose too. Those fools out there now believe I can read anyone, they have no idea that I can only read McMahon because..."

There was a pause and disgust filled her voice when she continued, "I share his blood."

Mark took his wife's hand and comforted her, "He will be gone soon enough. We begin tonight, we deal with McMahon, we deal with Austin, we deal with The Rock and we deal with Kane."

"Why can you not read Kane?" She demanded of him irritably, almost as though he disappointed her, "He shares your blood as I share McMahon's."

"You know I don't have that power, angel. Only you are strong enough to possess that gift. You could have read Shane to find out where he was."

Irritation remained in Stephanie's voice, "Don't call me angel. And you know it hurts me to use my strongest powers, I'm not going to do it for something as trivial as that."

Mark turned his wife's chin upwards slightly and held it in place so that he could gaze into her eyes. He could spend hours doing just that. "You are an angel. An angel of death, fallen from heaven." With that he kissed her fulsome lips. The sight of her made him burn with desire but to taste her was something else entirely. She was beautiful and she was even more evil than he was. Either thing alone would have attracted him to her but the combination of both was intoxicating, and he was married to her. It appeared that the love they had for each other knew no bounds even in these early stages.

"You asked to see me my Queen?"

They were interrupted by Shane McMahon's voice from the doorway. He walked into the room, clearly struggling to see in the darkness and took a knee in front of Stephanie.

"No need for that," She graciously allowed him, "You may remain standing when none of my subjects are here, and you can drop the my Queen too."

Shane rose, "You honor me.."

"I have honored you actually. Now that I control the WWF I have decided that I need someone to speak for me, to speak to those... people, if that's what you can call them. You are to be my spokesman."

If there had been enough light the look of pride on Shane's face would have been something to behold. It was apparent in his tone, "Thank you. I will not let you down. You have something you wish for me to say tonight?"

Mark confirmed slyly, "There is a lot to be done tonight."

* * *

><p>Raw had only been on air for just over two minutes and Mark could already feel the fury radiating from his wife. She had not said a word as she watched the monitor and her expression had not changed but there was no doubt about it, she was livid.<p>

They had just watched Vince McMahon attempting to raise some kind of army of rebellion against them in his office. Steve Austin, The Rock, Kane, Ken Shamrock and Test. He was trying to get them all to work together to take on their Ministry.

The lights were now on in the large room and as Stephanie turned around she saw her subjects cowering as close to the back of it as they could get, fearful that blame for this might somehow be placed on them.

"What would you have us do my Queen?" Shane asked from beside her, now using the formal address as was required. He stood to her left and her husband to the right with Paul Bearer next to him. They were the only ones permitted to stand close to her.

"My orders have not changed. Go."

Everyone filed out of the room quickly apart from Stephanie herself, her husband and Paul. "McMahon will have his new friends attack them again, like last week." Mark warned her.

"They will attack," Stephanie confirmed, "McMahon intends to take Shane and use him to gain information about me and about our relationship."

Mark's eyes widened as he had not known that his wife had been reading Vince's intentions. She really was getting good at using her powers, not that he had ever doubted her. "You don't intend to stop it?"

"It will be an interesting test for my subjects. If I intended to make sure that it didn't happen you and I would be going with them."

Once again Mark gazed adoringly into his wife's cold green eyes, "You are right of course, angel."

"McMahon doubts that our feelings for each other are genuine and he doubts that I possess the powers that I do despite what he has already seen me do. If he succeeds in questioning Shane I shall enjoy his reaction when he learns the truth."

* * *

><p>Shane McMahon ignored the stupid people who were thunderously chanting asshole at him as he stood in the ring surrounded by the members of The Ministry. What relevance did their opinion have to anything? He had a number of important announcements to make, such was the privilege afforded him by his sister who now ruled him as she did everyone else in this building. It was just going to take some of them longer to learn the reality of this than others but it was time to begin that process right now.<p>

"I have several announcements to make here tonight," Shane began, ignoring the boos from the idiots, "The first of which is that as The Higher Power, The Queen of Darkness now controls the WWF she has graciously appointed me as her official spokesman."

He savoured the applause from the men and one woman surrounding him before continuing, "Therefore I have several announcements to make, the first of which relates to Stone Cold Steve Austin."

The moronic people roared as he had predicted but then his heart jumped into his mouth because as if on cue there was an explosion of glass and the crowd roared even louder. Shane whipped around to face the stage and there he was, Austin was running towards the ring. Wasting no time Shane bailed out of the ring in front of the commentators position. As he did so he could hear that fool JR screaming as if Stephanie's lesson had taught him nothing.

Austin was clearly stupid as he was now being assaulted by multiple people at once as Shane looked on but then the crowd were roaring again. Why? Shane tried to see through the mass of bodies in the ring and after a few seconds he made out The Rock who was now running down to the ring. This was turning into a repeat of last week and Stephanie was not going to be happy if these people got the better of her subjects again.

Now Shamrock and Test were in there too and several Ministry members were down. It was time to get the hell out of here and head back to Stephanie and Mark and hope that he was not blamed for this mess.

He retreated backwards up the ramp watching in despair as yet again The Ministry were being taken apart. Austin had just delivered a stunner to Big Show when Shane backed up to the stage. That was when he bumped into something. Someone. Someone was behind him. He turned around and almost had a heart attack. Kane loomed over him. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>A satisfied smile appeared briefly on Vince McMahon's face as he watched this transpire on the monitor in his office. True, he'd had to promise title shots to The Rock and to Kane and a one on one match with The Undertaker <em>before<em> the hell in a cell match at King of the Ring to Austin to get them to reluctantly, very reluctantly help him but they had done as they knew that they could not get what they wanted unless Vince regained control of the company.

Kane would now be taking Shane to the arranged place in the bowels of the building. It was time to go and get answers from him about all of this craziness that his children were involved in and if possible get Shane to stay away from The Undertaker. Then there would be Stephanie to worry about. His baby girl was in the clutches of that demonic son of a bitch and Vince had to get her back.

They might claim to be married but Vince was certain that there was no way his daughter could ever love someone like that and she was most definitely not evil. She was the furthest thing from evil in fact. None of what had happened in the previous two weeks was what his daughter was really like, what she was really capable of doing to her own family. It simply was not true. None of it was and Shane would confirm that shortly. Wouldn't he?


	6. Chapter 2

With so many people in the room it was surprising in a way that the only sound to be heard was soft footsteps on the thin carpet. In another way the deafening silence was no surprise at all, who would dare to speak at this moment and attract attention to themselves?

Watching his wife pace back and forth in front of the line her subjects had formed impressed Mark. He was an expert at making people fear him but he would readily admit his wife had surpassed him by a long way in those stakes and she had not even spoken yet. She made him so proud at that moment and she looked so beautiful too in her long black dress. She looked just like what she was, an angel of death. He and Paul were the only people not assembled in line as Shane was absent. Kane had carried him from the stage earlier and he had not been seen since.

"Who will step forward and claim responsibility for this failure?" It had begun. Her voice was ice cold and threatening. No one moved or made a sound as she continued to pace.

"No one? You will have me choose someone?" Her tone indicated that this was a very bad idea.

Another long moment passed before a man stepped forward. The fear was obvious but he announced, "I will."

Stephanie walked along the line slowly until she stood in front the man who had spoken. She stared at him and to his credit he met her gaze and held it. "You will accept responsibility for this?"

"I will," he confirmed bravely. He was rewarded by Stephanie stroking his cheek softly, as if he was a child she was proud of. "Triple H. Your bravery shames your brothers and sister. You may leave the line and stand next to my husband."

Gladly Triple H did as he had been invited, although it was obviously a command rather than an invitation. He was pleased that he had read The Higher Power correctly. She was looking for bravery not a victim. His stock had just risen considerably. The same could not be said of his girlfriend Chyna who foolishly attempted to follow him as Stephanie resumed pacing. Presumably the mistake was born out of habit more than anything else but Stephanie's head snapped around when she detected the movement behind her as she continued pacing.

"Did I tell you to move?" The tone did not change nor did the volume increase yet a subliminal level it was yet more menacing.

Chyna realised her mistake and hurried back to her place in line. Sadly this was not enough to rectify the error as Stephanie walked slowly back up the line and stood in front of the offending woman who was almost shaking with fear. "Did I tell you to move?"

"No my Queen. I apologise. I..."

"Silence. Does anyone else wish to do anything without my command?"

"No my Queen," everyone in line confirmed loudly in unison.

"Am I ever going to watch all of you be thrown out of the ring by opposition of vastly inferior numbers again?"

"No my Queen," they roared even louder.

"See to it that I do not or the consequences with be severe. You may leave now." The line filed towards the door in an orderly fashion with relief evident from all of them at how lightly they had escaped. They had expected much worse than that.

Triple H was unsure if he was included in the order to leave or not. The answer was provided by The Undertaker who was standing next to him when he gestured and informed him, "You may sit." He had never seen anyone sit in the presence of The Higher Power before but he accepted the invitation and wondered what would come next as Undertaker sat next to him, watching his wife as she in turn watched the rest of her subjects as they left the room in disgrace.

When the last of them had closed the door Stephanie walked slowly over to the man who had been brave enough to step forward and stood in front of him. She gazed down at him and in turn he looked up at her and she studied his eyes for a moment. This man looked at her in wonder as well he should. He was ready to serve her, not that she had doubted it. "Your bravery grants you an opportunity to serve me."

"Anything for you my Queen." He could not look away from those ice cold green eyes. Once she had locked them onto his own he was almost powerless until she looked away and therefore released him. Not that he wanted to look away, he was honored to be in this position.

"You will find Shane McMahon and you will bring him back to me. You will do so now and you will do so alone. Success or failure will each have their own consequences for you. I do not need to explain which you will prefer."

"It will be my honor."

He was rewarded with a slight nod of recognition which he correctly took as a signal to leave. He stood and hurried out of the room. Stephanie took the seat he had vacated and Mark gently placed his wife's hand in his own and took it upon himself to placate her anger, "The night is young, angel. Things will turn in our favour before we leave this place."

After a moment she turned to look at him and her eyes grew warm as she gazed into his own. The anger seemed to leave her, "I know. I love you." With that they began to kiss passionately leaving Paul Bearer to awkwardly avert his gaze.

* * *

><p>The time had come for answers. Vince McMahon stood beside his unlikely ally Kane in a boiler room in the depths of the building as his estranged son began to regain consciousness on the concrete floor in front of him. His usually impeccable suit and shirt were a mess after being tossed around by Kane. This was not ordinarily the kind of place Vince would find himself in but the location would buy them enough time before The Ministry came for Shane. Hopefully.<p>

"Wake him up Kane. Sit him up."

A stiff slap to the side of the face did the first job and roughly grabbing the front of his shirt did the second. Shane shook his head to clear it and immediately cried out when he saw Kane. He was afraid which was perfect for Vince's purpose. "Right Shane," he barked, "Listen up and listen good. I'm going to ask questions and you're going to give answers. If you don't Kane is going to get answers out of you. If I was you I wouldn't let it come to that."

"She'll send men to get me back," Shane warned his father.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't. You've got to last that long first. Now let's begin. How did Stephanie become this so called Higher Power and end up married to that son of a bitch Undertaker?"

Shane remained sitting on the floor but he hesitated, "I shouldn't talk about this."

Vince signalled to his new ally, "Very well. Kane if you'd be so kind?"

"Wait!" Shane panicked as Kane took a step towards him, "I'll tell you. Kane don't touch me. Undertaker knew there was someone evil enough to become The Higher Power in the McMahon family. He thought it was me but when he looked in my eyes for confirmation he was disgusted. It wasn't me. I told him that if it wasn't me it must be you but he said he wanted to see Stephanie. I told him there was no way it could be her but he insisted so I tricked her into getting in my car with me and I took her to him."

Vince exploded, "You took your sister and sacrificed her to The Undertaker?"

"It's not like that! I just wanted him to see that it could not be her so that he would stop talking about her but it was her! She's the evil one, she was delighted to become The Higher Power and she kept making me take her back to him for more rituals. Obviously the process worked."

Rubbing his face in frustration as what he still considered to be lunacy Vince demanded, "You're really trying to tell me all of that stuff she's doing is real, not smoke and mirrors tricks?"

"Are you serious? Did you not speak to mom since last week?"

"I tried," Vince admitted sadly, "She won't say a word about it. She's still terrified by whatever happened."

"Exactly. That's what she can do and that was not even anything serious by her standards. She terrifies all of us, even me."

Vince considered that maybe this last statement would provide an opportunity, "I can help you Shane. You're my son, even after what's happened you are still my son. Say so now and I will help you get away from this madness."

"Don't mistake fear for lack of commitment," Shane spat, "I would lay down my life for my Queen, we all would."

Vince shook his head with another look of confusion and changed the subject, "What about this so called marriage? You're not going to tell me Stephanie loves him?"

"Have you not seen the way they kiss? The way they look at each other? Of course she loves him. They adore each other, he dotes on her. What, you think you're going to have Kane or someone drag her away from him and this is all going to be over? You're delusional, this is only going to be over when you're out of here. That's when it will be over, for you at least. Then she has other things in mind."

"This is making me sick," the truth of the statement was confirmed by his tone, "What is this thing she does, all of this staring into people's eyes?"

Shane was growing braver the more he talked, "She's not looking into their eyes you idiot, she's looking into their souls. I think she feeds on the fear she finds there."

"So what happened with Big Show?"

"Clearly she saw that he was willing to server her, willing to become one of us. You're asking questions with obvious answers now."

Vince's anger rose again, "Okay smart ass, why does she have to keep kissing everyone after she 'feeds on them'?"

It was Shane's turn to shake his head at the stupidity he was faced with, "She doesn't kiss them you fool, she marks them. When she does so her subjects know somehow how she intends for them to be dealt with. Probably because they drank her blood."

Vince exploded again, "They what?"

"Everyone aside from Paul and I got to drink some potion and it had her blood in it. Each and every one of them is bound to her forever now unless she chooses to release them."

Vince rubbed his face with a hand again, "This is all too crazy to understand."

"Don't try to understand it, "Shane almost pleaded, "Just let me go, get out of here and don't come back."

"I don't think so. Vince McMahon doesn't give up that easily and now at least I know what I'm dealing with."

Shane laughed, "You have no clue what you're dealing with. None. Now let me go before they come for me if you know what's good for you."

"You're not going anywhere for now. You're going to stay here with Kane for a while." With that Vince walked out of the boiler room leaving Shane looking up at the monster in front of him, "They'll come for me," he warned but got no reaction.

* * *

><p>Triple H had finally tracked down where Kane had taken Shane McMahon. It had taken longer than he would have liked but people soon opened up about what they had seen when they were threatened with a sledgehammer. He was on a mission given to him personally by his Queen and to succeed was all that mattered. He wondered what reward would be lavished upon him when he returned to her with Shane, or what dreadful punishment he would suffer if he were to somehow fail in his task. He had no intention of letting that happen. Making him do this alone meant that not only was this a mission it was also a test and he intended to pass it.<p>

Carefully and silently he opened the boiler room door the slightest amount possible, just enough to see inside through the gap and sure enough there was Kane and sitting in front of him on the floor was Shane. Slowly he opened the door wide enough to sneak through and crept towards Kane who had his back to the door. Not very smart. Triple H was raising the sledgehammer to strike as he drew closer to the huge monster but Shane's face must have given him away because suddenly Kane turned around but Triple H was ready. He swung his hammer as hard as he could and caught the monster flush in the stomach. Kane roared in pain and crumpled to the floor and without being prompted Shane was already running for the door.

Triple H followed, struggling to keep up with Shane who possessed one athletic quality and that was speed. In under two minutes they had sprinted through the hallways and they were back outside the room which belonged to The Higher Power. Safety. A smile of delight appeared on Triple H's face as he followed Shane inside. His mission was a success, he had passed the test.


	7. Chapter 3

Vince McMahon's heart sank as he watched Shane and Triple H escaping the boiler room. God damn that useless Kane. All he had to do was guard Shane for the long enough so that Vince could ransom him back the The Ministry. Now he was going to have to go down the other path if he wanted to get his company back, the much riskier path.

Of course he had not been stupid enough to believe that Stephanie or The Undertaker, whichever was really in control of that bunch of freaks, would hand back the company in exchange for Shane. If even half of what Shane had claimed was true then that was definitely out of the question but it would have been step one.

It was of no consequence now. The other option was now the only viable one. He still owed The Rock and Stone Cold for their assistance but Kane could forget about getting what he wanted after his stupidity.

"What now Mr. McMahon?" Gerald Brisco asked from beside him. "We go to the ring. I have an opportunity for the so called Higher Power," was the simple response.

* * *

><p>"The man looks worried," Mark opined sarcastically to his wife as they sat watching their monitor. Only Shane and Paul were in the room with them, Stephanie having dismissed Triple H earlier with a simple nod of her head to acknowledge his success. The man had expected more in return and he would get it when the time came.<p>

"He's going to make an offer or challenge of some kind. Will you have me respond for you?" Shane asked eagerly from his standing position next to Paul near the door.

Silence descended on the room as Stephanie appeared to consider this for a few moments. "No. I will respond to the man myself. Assemble my subjects."

Mark's eyes lit up and a smile broke out on his face at that prospect. There was nothing he enjoyed more than watching his wife confront her own father. He turned towards the door as Shane rushed to do as she had ordered. The man's misguided belief that he understood the relationship that he had with Stephanie and his version of what he thought had been happening at the rituals weeks before had been very amusing to listen to earlier.

The elder McMahon's version had been a lot closer to the truth than Shane's but appearances could be deceptive. Mark knew that better than most and once again he was using it to his advantage. Even so it was remarkable that the younger man believed so readily that there had been such evil lurking within his sister. That could not have been further from the truth. It had not been evil but weakness in the McMahon family that he had been searching for. The fact that it was present in his beautiful daughter was an added bonus. If he had to have someone under his control twenty four seven it was definitely a lot better that it was a beautiful woman. The sex was enjoyable too, for him at least. For that reason he had married her. She would never escape him now.

* * *

><p>The response from the crowd was muted as Vince McMahon entered the ring with his two associates Patterson and Brisco. The thought of the elder McMahon being anything other than a complete asshole was taking a long time to sink in with most people but the sight of a father being tortured by his own children was beginning to win some of them over.<p>

Upon being presented with a microphone by Patterson Vince set off along the road that could lead to his ultimate downfall. Despite this he was able to fill his voice with sarcasm as he began, "Okay miss Higher Power. Shane seems to think that you're not playing games. Well damn it, neither am I."

The crowd liked that which made a pause necessary, "Apparently you not only want to control the WWF you also want me gone for good. Well I'm going to give you that opportunity, if you've got the guts to play for it all. I propose that we do just that at King of the Ring. How about it Stephanie? Are you interested or not?"

There was more electricity in the audience now at the prospect of such a high stakes contest. They made their disapproval clear a few moments later as the music for The Ministry played. The huge group walked out onto the stage led by their Queen and her husband who were hand in hand.

As usual the subjects were required to take a knee before The Higher Power would speak into the microphone being held by Paul. "I'm listening McMahon."

Vince understandably found it tough to be referred to by his own daughter in that manner but he began with his proposal anyway, "It's very simple. At King of the Ring we raise the stakes in the hell in a cell match between you Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Not only will it be for the WWF title but it will be for control of the WWF too. If you win you control it all and I'm gone. However if Austin wins I get my company back for good. How about it Stephanie?"

At the mention of her name Stephanie turned to Mark with an almost pleading look on her face as he simultaneously snatched the microphone and exploded at Vince, "You do that once more McMahon and I'll come down there and you'll be gone for good right now! I've told you how to correctly address my wife and I will not do so again!"

Vince watched The Undertaker comforting his daughter on the stage and as he had the week before he convinced himself that something was very wrong with this so called marriage. He had loved his daughter as dearly as any parent could, in fact more than most for all of her twenty two years and he could read her every emotion especially when they were as obvious as for that brief moment. When he had spoken her name just now he saw pain. He saw her pleading with that bastard next to her. What had he done to her?

Whatever the evil son of a bitch had said to her appeared to have calmed her and she was speaking now in that same emotionless tone. She did not sound like his baby girl at all, "If you really wish to place your fate in the hands of Stone Cold Steve Austin, the man my husband will destroy at King of the Ring then so be it. You have a deal. In less than two weeks you will be gone for good and no one will stand in my way."

Deciding to put his suspicions to the test Vince surprised everyone by filling his voice with kindness instead of anger, "Okay Stephanie, If that's what you want sweetheart." There it was again, even more obvious to him this time. His daughter's eyes were begging the bastard next to her but begging for what? There was no time to find out as The Undertaker was running down the ramp and he was nearly at the ring.

Vince bailed out and leapt over the barrier and into the crowd. Sadly his associates had not reacted as quickly and they were now being destroyed by the monster who had done something to his daughter. Vince was now sure of it. Stephanie was not doing this wilfully but how could he stop it? How could he help her? Whatever he was going to do it would have to be done quickly because if Austin lost in two weeks any realistic chance of helping her would be gone.

He looked towards the stage hoping to see his daughter for what he knew would be the last time for a week but she was already gone. The Ministry were filing back through the curtain and she would have been in the lead. He looked back to the ring and The Undertaker was staring right back at him as he stood over the bodies of Patterson and Brisco. The two men made eye contact and at that moment Vince knew without doubt that he was right as he saw that The Undertaker knew that he knew something deeper was happening here. "I'll get her back from you, you son of a bitch!" Vince screamed.

The Undertaker's response made Vince's blood run cold. He smiled evilly and shook his head as if to indicate that it was much too late for that.

* * *

><p>The show was over and it was time to leave. Stephanie walked hand in hand with her husband to the parking lot and then to his car. She knew what would come next as they got into the vehicle and she was desperate for it. So much so that she summoned the strength to plead with her husband, "Please, give it to me quickly. It hurts so much."<p>

"Shut up woman," she was ordered cruelly. Then there it was. He had taken it from his bag. He had it in his hand. Stephanie did not know what the putrid liquid in the glass bottle was but she needed it so badly. It took away the incredible pain and it returned her mind back to her own control at least to some extent.

"Please," Stephanie whined as he deliberately refused to hand her the bottle for a few seconds longer for no reason other than to make her beg for it. Her husband smiled wickedly at her as he passed the bottle over. Stephanie drank desperately despite the sickening taste of the liquid and in under a minute she felt that her powers had left her and the pain began to fade.

"Mark I can't do this any more," She managed to breathe as her mind began to return to her, "Please let me stop, let me go. It's killing me."

There was no sympathy in the eyes that studied her, only contempt, "Nothing is killing you. You should be dealing with this better by now. You are weaker and more pathetic than even I imagined."

"I mean it, I can't last another two weeks of this. Let me go. I want my dad."

"I want my dad," Mark imitated her weak voice derisively. "You remember the first week don't you, when you started this? How I told you that you'd travel home that night if you carried on?" She actually believed him that this would end for her when McMahon was gone from the WWF? This woman's stupidity was something else. She was in for a big surprise if that was what she thought.

Stephanie was petrified by the threat and her voice rose in terror, "No. Please no. Not in the trunk. Please Mark. I'll be quiet just don't do that to me." He had explained exactly how the three hour ride in the trunk would go for her, wrapped up and gagged by the thick black electrical tape he had shown her. Locked away in the dark unable to scream or maybe even to breathe. It had been her punishment for screaming at Mark about how much pain her first night as The Higher Power had caused her. It was only then that she had realised that the love he had claimed to have for her did not exist but it was much too late by then. She was married to him and he was controlling her. Up until the moment when Mark had pulled into that deserted parking lot and made those threats she had not realised what she had gotten herself into. She had thought the immense pain was a side effect that he had not realised would happen but now it was clear that it was the very reason that he had needed someone else to become his Higher Power. Her world had fallen apart around her at that moment and she could not see a way that it would ever be put back together. The experience he had threatened her with that night was not something that she intended to go through now or ever.

Her pitiful thoughts were interrupted, "Raise your voice one more time and you know what will happen. Sit there and remain silent until we get home. It's only just over an hour this week. Surely even you can go that long without whining about something." With that he started the car and they were on the move.

Stephanie watched the other cars and people as they passed by in despair. How had she gotten herself into this situation? How had she been taken in by the words this evil man had spoken? His fake claims of love and adoration for her had seemed so heartfelt at the time. And why had she felt love in return and agreed to marry him within a week of meeting him? That was not normal by any stretch of the imagination buy now she thought that she knew why she had done it. She was not in control of herself that had to be why. From the first time Shane introduced her to him he had begun to control her, to have her in his power. Even when she was not The Higher Power he was still in her head and she could not get him out and she could not escape from him. She would spend the next six days locked in his house if she was lucky and in that cold bare room in the basement if she was not. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she whimpered, "Daddy."

Mark let this transgression slide as he was preoccupied with a problem of his own. He had not anticipated that McMahon speaking Stephanie's name to her would have the effect on her that it had. He did not know why but it had almost broken through the hold that he had over her and McMahon had seen it too. It would be crucial not to let him speak directly to her again. This was no time for mistakes, the longer he had sweet little Stephanie under his control the easier it would become to keep her there. Eventually she would become powerless to resist him and then she would be his, truly his. At that point she would not want to go back to her precious daddy.


End file.
